The present invention relates to a character input apparatus for inputting characters into an information processing apparatus such as a word processor or a computer which inputs characters and edits documents.
In a conventional character input apparatus, when a document is to be prepared, an operator sets a format which defines the number of lines and the number of digits to be accommodated on a sheet, and a form which conforms to the format is displayed on a screen. In order for the operator to count the number of characters he/she inputted during the document preparation operation, he/she must calculate it based on the number of lines and the number of digits of the displayed document.
In the conventional art, since the operator must calculate the exact number of characters based on the number of lines and the number of digits, where the document incorporates a layout which uses a multi-stage edition such as that used in a desk-top printing (DTP) or the document extends over many pages, it is troublesome to calculate the number of characters when a text is to be contained only in a specified portion of the document, and smooth character input operation is disturbed by the work to calculate the number of characters.